


Presents for all

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum woke up to the feeling of little fingers poking his cheek. He opened his eyes to the sight of Isabelle sitting on his hips, with Alec sitting on the bed next to her.OrThe Hood kids want to open presents and Cake share a sweet moment with their family.





	Presents for all

**Author's Note:**

> This is a partial continuation of Ficmas part 7, you won’t be confused if ou don’t read it but this is part two

Calum woke up to the feeling of little fingers poking his cheek. He opened his eyes to the sight of Isabelle sitting on his hips, with Alec sitting on the bed next to her. “Hi baby, what’s up?” He asked, rubbing her back and ruffling Alec’s hair. “Pwesent Time papa?” She asked, poking his cheek again. Calum shook his head and murmured “Not yet baby. It’s too early, we need to wait a little longer. Come cuddle with me and daddy for a bit.” He pulled both kids into his arms and cuddled them closer to his and Luke’s bodies. Alec settled in easily and popped his thumb in his mouth, dozing off quickly. Izzy took a couple more minutes to settle down, still begging to go open presents, but settled down after Calum told her that if she napped she’d be more awake to play later.  
*********************************************************  
Luke smiled at the sight in front of him. His daughter was wrapped tightly in Calum’s arms with their son draped across both of them. He kissed all three of their foreheads and whispered “Merry Christmas babies,” he said, rubbing both kids backs then squeezing Calum’s thigh. Izzy woke up as he touched her, and she sat up and said “Daddy? Can we open pwesents now? Pweese?” Luke laughed and said “Sure baby. Let’s get your papa and your brother up and go have breakfast first ok?” Izzy nodded and started poking Calum’s cheek again whispering “Papa, Papa wake up.” Luke gently woke Alec and the family went downstairs for breakfast. Izzy started whining about presents again but Luke stood firm on breakfast being first. He finished making pancakes and sat down at the table to eat. The kids finished first and started whining about presents again. Luke and Calum finished their breakfast and escorted the kids out to the tree. Izzy squealed excitedly and sat down by her presents. Alec followed a bit more slowly, sucking his pacifier lightly and looking sleepy. At Calum’s nod Izzy tore into her presents, squealing at all the toys she got. Alec opened one present very slowly, then crawled into Calum’s lap and settled down in his arms. “Don’t wanna open them buddy?” Calum asked the toddler, who shook his head no. Calum shifted the toddler in his lap and carefully opened the rest of Alec’s presents for him, showing him each toy as he did. After the excitement of the presents wore off, Calum settled the kids in the living room to watch a movie and Luke went to make cocoa. Calum walked into the kitchen and Luke jumped, but kept his back to him. Calum slid his arms around Luke’s middle and murmured “How are my babies doing?” Luke leaned into his embrace and said “We’re good. We love you a lot. Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever.” Calum kissed his jaw and held Luke a little tighter.


End file.
